backlashfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Constant part II: Fractured Mind
The sequel to The Constant Picking up precisely where its predecessor left off, Matthew Carson saves himself after being left for dead at the end of the 2010 film. Afterward, he has an accident, and stumbles into the future, where he mistakenly causes the death of his future self. Unable to avoid it, he makes the decision to wether accept his fate and live his life with however much time he's got, or push himself and his mind to get back to the future, save himself, and change his life forever. Plot After saving himself from being hanged, Matthew bumps his head on the counter and flashes to 2011. He arrives there, and drops the rope. 2011(Alternate Reality) Matthew's older self is just waking up, and getting ready to see Annie, he hops in his beat-up truck, and drives to her house, but sees the a coil of rope, dodges it, an hits a tree, killing him. Matthew's 2002 counterpart sees this and tries to revive him, but fails. 2002 Matthew flashes back to 2002 and realizes he only has 9 years to live. He goes and visits his other grandmother, and explains the situation to her, an she then says she believes him, and tells him of his birth and how he disappeared for two minutes. Matthew is surprised, and he then gets a call from Annie, who is angry at Matthew for not contacting her or showing up when he said he would. She hangs up on him, and he goes into the living room, sad, and then sees a scene from the movie "Back to the Future" (1985) and sees that he needs electricity to help him travel through time. He finds an old tape recorder, puts it in the microwave, aligns the buttons to travel backward or forward, and he travels to 2011. 2011(Alternate Reality) Matthew walks through town, and Scotty Williams, the crazy high school kid he bumped into in 1996 tries to mug him because he needs money for his medication. Matthew overpowers him and has a long conversation about time travel and the universe course correcting things in the craziest ways possible. Matthew then leaves and runs into a person sitting at a bus station named Jeremiah, and gives him advice as well, even though he thinks Matthew is crazy. Matthew then proves to him that he isn't crazy, when he disappears and reappears, showing him that if he doesn't stop his death, he'll disappear. Jeremiah says he now believes him, but later throws out his pack of cigarettes, implying that he thinks they're laced with a drug to make him hallucinate. Matthew walks to the scene of the accident and sees his other counterpart trying to revive his 2011 self, but fails. After his other self flashes back to 2002, Matthew tries to revive him too, but fails. He then pulls out the tape recorder and puts it on his 2011 counterpart, presses play, and it electrocutes his brain, reviving him. Matthew snatches it quickly, and travels back to 2002. 2002 Matthew flashes to 2002, laughing, and he gets up, and finally goes and gets his grandmother's ring out of the register and places it on the counter. 2011 Matthew takes a shower, he gets out, gets dressed, and heads downstairs. He seems nervous about something, and he gets a call from Annie, and then hops in his new car, and drives to Annie's house. He calls her, tells her to come outside, and pulls out his grandmother's ring, and proposes to Annie. The Cast *Dan Sowels - Matthew Carson *Dennie Justice - Jeremiah, the cigaratte smoking man *Spenser Frownfelter - Scotty Williams *Sare Purintun - Annie Wilkes *Jenny McDonough - Mother *Hershel Beene - Mamaw Sequel A sequel is in development, titled ODyssey, set to be released in 2013